paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbie
Name: Herbie (based off of the word herb) Gender: Male Breed: Pembroke Welsh Corgi Age: 4 Personality: childish, very playful, perky, energetic, determined Likes: plants, Buddie, playing, gardening, eating fruits or veggies, tending to gardens or lawns, bubbles Dislikes: plants getting hurt, bugs, pests trying to eat crops, Buddie in trouble Eye color: Green Main color: Light green Pup tag symbol: A green leaf Catchphrase: Here's Herbie, going green! Don't say can't, say plant! Voice Actor: Christian Distefano (Who also voices Alex Porter) Bio The young, sweet, and fun-loving Herbie loves to plant flowers, water vegetables, and grow fruits. Herbie loves everything about plants and admires their beauty. He's full of playfulness and enjoy's playing with frisbees, balls, and most of all, squeaky toys! Herbie basically has the personality, actions, and the voice of a young boy. Since he's the youngest, he's also the most curious, and often questions Ryder or the pups about anything that he's unfamiliar with. He doesn't like seeing plants being threatened, thus will do anything to protect them from danger. Even if he has to protect them from bugs. Herbie has a relationship with a butterfly named Buddie, who acts kind of like a guide to him. While Herbie's young, Buddie is mature, so he often is helping Herbie make the right decisions. In return, Herbie feeds Buddie by keeping his flowers healthy. Backstory The plant-loving Corgi made his debut when Farmer Yumi's crops almost got devoured by crows. When a bunch of crows flew in to eat on her crops, a pair of eyes appeared in the bushes and watched the dilemma take place. Then a young Pembroke Welsh Corgi came out and gasped when he saw what was happening. He then rushed in to do his best to try and stop them. Herbie manages to keep them away long enough for the PAW Patrol to arrive and stall them, and then create a new scarecrow so they won't return. He stays at the farm for the night due to not having a real home. Later, a new threat to the crops spawns beetles. However this time, Herbie wasn't as willing to stop them as he was with the crows. This is because he has Entomophobia, the fear of insects. Despite his fear of the pests, Herbie manages to get the bravery he needs to fend as many them off as possible. Fortunately, he used a nearby hose to keep the crops safe from the beetles until Chase can herd the beetles away from the crops and the farm. With little Herbie's bravery to fend off the pests, he became an official member of the PAW Patrol. And unlike Everest, Tracker, and Casey who all stay with their own people to stay with, Herbie lives at the lookout with the rest of the main members. Physical Appearance Being a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, Herbie has tan outer fur and white inner fur. The fur around his eyes is beige. His tail has tan fur with white fur a the tip of it. He wears a slightly light brown collar. For his uniform, he wears a small cream-colored gardening hat. The hat has a green band wrapped around it with two green leaf-like decorations on the right side. His pup pack is equipped with plant clippers, a watering can, a hand fork, and a small leaf blower. He's slightly bigger than how real-world Corgi puppies look. Gear Gardener As a gardener, he wears a small light green colored gardening hat. The hat has a tan band wrapped around it, and has two green leaf decorations on the right side, with one being bigger than the other. Air Patrol His air pup pack has light green skin, with two green stripes on each side. In addition, his air pup pack has a leaf decoration on the end of it. Mission Paw Herbie's gear looks like the rest of the pups, but the outlines are glowing light green. He wears a helmet with three glowing leaves in the middle. Sea Patrol Herbie's gear looks like the rest of the pups', but it's tan instead. He also has seaweed imprints on his sides. When underwater, Herbie's propellers look like flowers. Mighty Pup Herbie's gear is now a more emerald outlines with shiny tan outlines. He has pink flower imprints on his shoulders and a leaf on the top of his head. His pup-tag is now a white flower instead of a green leaf. When Herbie gets blasted away by the meteor, he gains the ability to make flowers appear anywhere at any time. He can also make flowers that are in bad shape spring back to life. In addition, he has the ability to control flower pedals. Pup Packs Gardener * Plant clippers * Leaf blower * Watering can Air Pup * Two plant clippers * Flower parachute launcher Mission Paw * Mega leaf blower Sea Patrol * Seaweed Wrappers * Seaweed Float Mighty Pup * Two magenta flowers inside brown flower pots Vehicles Gardener Herbie rides a light green tractor-like vehicle that has two big back tires. It's equipped with a gardening hose and a spade. Mission Paw Herbie's vehicle for mission paw missions is a modified tractor-like vehicle with large flower-like Sea Patrol Herbie's vehicle is a boat/sub decorated with leaves, flowers, and vines. He can use a vine-looking rope to snag objects or even people back onto his boat. Catchphrases * Here's Herbie, going green! * Don't say can't, say plant! * Here's Herbie, with flower power! (Mighty Pups) Trivia * Herbie's the youngest member of the PAW Patrol, at the age of 4. * Herbie loves to be tickled. His tickle spot is the center of his right hind paw. * Herbie loves to visit Mr. Porter's shop. Mostly because he sells fruits and vegetables. ** In addition, he's often seen helping Mr. Porter around with sorting his products or carrying boxes of them. * Herbie debuts in season 5. * If a bug crawls on him, Herbie tends to call them creepy crawlies, or crawlers. * Herbie has a special male friend butterfly named Buddie. * Herbie's least favorite bug is a millipede. * He has the most unique gear out of all of the members. This is because they have plant-related imprints on them. * Despite moving to the Lookout, Herbie doesn't have his own Ultimate Rescue vehicle, nor does he participate in Ultimate Rescue missions. This trait is shared with Fauna. * Herbie fears bugs but is surprisingly okay with spiders. Gallery Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Characters